


Coming Out: Launchpad McQuack

by andypng



Series: Coming Out [5]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), Disney Duck Universe
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, LGBT characters, M/M, Minor Injuries, Transgender Characters, blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 14:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19007236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andypng/pseuds/andypng
Summary: Requested by RumbelleFan on AO3Drake tries to help Launchpad out with a bad wound after a particularly dangerous night fighting criminals but his boyfriend is being uncharacteristically stubborn in the medical wing.





	Coming Out: Launchpad McQuack

**Author's Note:**

> Oof, it's been like a year since I've updated the series. But I'm back! I've been wanting to do this one for forever. Sorry if they are a bit out of character, I've been a bit out of touch but I really wanted to get this out. Thank you to RumbelleFan for the request!
> 
> Before a transgender reader may get upset at my representation of a trans character, please keep in mind that I am trans as well and this is based off of my real coming out so go easy on me lol.

One would expect that when Drake Mallard exclaims, " _Let's get dangerous!_ ", he is prepared for it to actually get dangerous. What he was not prepared for, however, is the level of danger that includes a machine made up of many swinging chain saws, courtesy of his nefarious alter ego Negaduck teaming up with the sinister Stealbeak. After hours of dealing with the dastardly duo and the dodging dozens of saws our do-gooders Darkwing Duck and Launchpad McQuack finally got the best oaf their nemeses, but unfortunately not without some damage done. Which brings us to the medbay of Darkwing's lair.

"Alright LP, hop on up and we'll get ya taken care of," Drake helped Launchpad to a bed in the medical room, grunting under the larger duck's weight. Although both were pretty bruised up, the sidekick suffered from a pretty nasty gash on his upper torso from a saw. Seeing the cut made Drake's blood boil during the battle (Negaduck better be feeling those rage-fueled hits for weeks) but now he took on a soft tone and careful movements to keep his partner from feeling any more pain than necessary.

"Don' worry, DW. I'm f-fine, really," Launchpad retorted weakly, "I can take care o' myself, you go on home." In all actuality, he was scared. Thousands of crashes and tons of criminal battles never got him this badly, and the specific area of the wound made him especially self-conscious. They had only been dating for a few months now, he hadn’t exactly told Drake about this certain thing yet…

The aforementioned boyfriend simply rolled his eyes, "No way I'm leaving you here! Now lie back and I'll fix you up," Normally Drake can move Launchpad as easily as he could move a brick wall, but him being in a weaker state made it easier to get his boyfriend to comply and sit on the bed. "Hopefully you and I can take the next couple days off, that was absolutely awful." Drake was one hell of an adrenaline junkie and didn't let his weaknesses show often, LP thought was jarring to hear how tired even he sounded.

While Launchpad was momentarily quiet and seemingly complacent, whether it was because he was lost in thought or starting to black out due to blood loss Drake did not want to think about, he started unzipping the pilot's jacket when Launchpad shot a hand up to stop Drake's. "Really, DW, don't."

"Launchpad, you are hurt and getting worse if you don't let me-"

" _Drake!_ Please," He immediately backed away from Launchpad. His partner never actually used his real name, hearing that made the smaller duck realize something a lot worse was wrong with Launchpad than just his wound. "I, I need to explain something to you, why I don't want you… seeing this." The larger duck gasped as he shifted his position and a stab of pain cut through his torso.

"What is it, some embarrassing birthmark or something? LP you know I wouldn't judge you, I just want to make sure you're alright!" Drake was still trying to push Launchpad back on to the bed, afraid that all they're doing is wasting time because he is still here bleeding out of his chest.

"I can tell you anythin', right? Absolutely anything and you won't hate me or somethin'?" All he got in response was Drake exasperatingly rolling his eyes again before leaning up to kiss Launchpad right on his beak, a hand coming up to cup along his jawline. Both ducks closed their eyes and Drake tilted his head to deepen the kiss, get as close as he could, before another gasp of pain from Launchpad cut off their bliss and jolted the two of them back into reality. ""Alright, alright… You wouldn't expect what is, uh, under my shirt, Drake."

The smaller duck bit back another humorous response along the lines of, _"what, a third arm?"_ When Launchpad used his real name again. He simply furrowed his brows asking LP to continue on, rubbing his thumb along the feathers of LP's cheek to comfort his partner.

"Do you know what transgender means, Drake?" Launchpad finally bit the bullet. "I was, uh, born a girl. But some time in my teen years I realized I wasn't. I-It doesn't mean I'm not still your boyfriend! Or, do you have a problem with that?" He looked Drake right in his eyes, begging him to be okay with his announcement.

Unlike Drake, who preferred to keep any negative emotions hidden behind a façade to keep his family from being worried, Launchpad wore his feelings right on his sleeve. Drake could see pain from the wound in his boyfriend's face, of course, but even deeper he could see  _fear_. Not a fear of being hurt in a battle, but a fear of rejection. A fear of losing Drake and Gosalyn, a fear of losing his family. Drake took a second and kissed Launchpad a second time, hands cupping his cheeks to pull him in deeper as if he couldn't dare to let go. Launchpad was taken off guard by the reaction, but moved his hands to hold Drake by the waist. They held each other in their arms for what felt like eternity before Drake had to break the kiss to breathe, gasping as he leaned his forehead against his boyfriend's.

"Launchpad, I would never judge you for something like that. Thank you for telling me," He said softly, before looking down at the gash again, "I understand why you wouldn't want me to help you with your cut now. You still want me to give you some privacy?"

Launchpad let out a small laugh, "Heh… actually, I really could use your help. I think I'm starting to feel a little-" Leaning forward so much after the embraces with Drake, he suddenly felt his head a lot lighter than before and almost fell forward if his boyfriend wasn't there to catch him. Drake had promised himself months ago that he will always be there to catch him, and nothing will break that promise.

Drake proceeded to undress the larger duck, gingerly removing the jacket and shirt underneath. What he saw underneath was a white tank-top like piece of clothing covering his chest and tucked underneath his pants. Launchpad had called it a 'binder', said it made him look flatter in the chest. Fortunately the tight cloth also seemed to function as a restrictive bandage, providing pressure on the wound and soaking up most of the blood. He shot an apologetic look at his boyfriend before cutting the binder down the middle to access the wound, taking a subtle glance at the tag to know where he can buy Launchpad a new one and at what size before tossing it aside.

An hour later, the couple was finally lying in bed in the wee hours of the morning. While Launchpad laid on his back, Drake was on his side carefully using his chest as a pillow. After a few moments of silence, Drake whispered, "LP, you still awake?"

"A li'l, DW. Pain meds are takin' a bit to kick in. Wassup?" He mumbled back, taking in the peaceful quiet after such a contrasting, bustling night.

"Thank you for trusting me tonight. It means a lot to me," he gulped, ready to finally say what the two of them have been dancing around for a while now, "I love you, Launchpad. I don't want to see you hurt like that again, or lose you."

"I.. I love you too." Launchpad gave the top of Drake's head a small kiss, and both men fell asleep in each others' arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! This just may be another of my favorites. Comments and kudos are very much appreciated, and I swear I'm still taking requests despite how inactive and inconsistent I am.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
